


Idle Worship

by Chuudoku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Ignis is a pervert, M/M, Seriously who jerks off listening to their roommate have sex, college boys, that's just RUDE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuudoku/pseuds/Chuudoku
Summary: The wall between Ignis' dorm room and Gladiolus' is paper-thin. He quickly realizes he can hear most everything, including the other man having sex.Especially the other man having sex.





	Idle Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seems so sad lately! So I wrote this piece of unrepentant smut to cheer everyone up. 
> 
> Ignis is a downright perv. I regret nothing.

\---

  
Junior year of college started for Ignis with an unexpected luxury coupled with terrible, terrible luck.

The same day he’d moved into his dorm room for the year, the student housing department had informed him the roommate he’d been scheduled to live with had, somehow, been kicked out of the university, and since they had already allocated all the other students to rooms, he would not be assigned a roommate this year. When he received the notice, he’d stared at his room, dumbfounded. He had the whole place to himself? The thought of an entire year of peace and quiet made him giddy.

The only downside was the bathroom, really. The dorms in this building didn’t have private bathrooms; rather, each two neighboring dorm rooms shared a small bathroom, with a door leading into the bathroom in both rooms. It created a sort of back hallway between dorms. It was a small concession, Ignis decided, so long as his ‘next door neighbors’ kept it clean.

Not even two hours later, though, Ignis heard the voices in the room next to his, and his relative delight soured considerably. He _recognized_ one of the voices. Gladiolus Amicitia.

He knew him. _Everyone_ knew him. Gladiolus was easily one of the most well-known faces on campus. The only son of wealthy businessman Clarus Amicitia, Gladiolus was blessed with an embarrassment of money, charm, and just an unfair amount of good looks. He was generally easy to spot, towering well over six feet tall and almost always accompanied by a flock of girls asking for his number. He was a notorious flirt as well; if rumors were true, hardly a day went by when Gladiolus went to bed without someone else next to him.

Certainly, the rumors were exaggerated, as excited, hormonal teens and 20-somethings were wont to do. But even so, Ignis had chosen to steer clear of the other man entirely. He was pretty sure they’d never even spoken once. The man’s salacious reputation as a partying, unrepentant _womanizer_ didn’t interest Ignis. He was here to _learn_ , after all, not test his body’s resistance to alcohol poisoning and STI’s.

As he sat alone in his dorm room, giving serious thought to requesting a transfer, the inevitable knock on his bathroom door rang through. Heaving a sigh, he unlocked and opened the door.

Gladiolus stood on the other side, wearing a worn shirt and ripped jeans that probably cost more than Ignis’ stipend for the entire month. His long hair was shoved up in a small bun away from his face, his beard trimmed neatly along the line of his jaw. Honey-colored eyes trailed up and down Ignis’ form, and he could feel color begin to creep into his cheeks.

Gladiolus was, Ignis realized, _breathtakingly_ attractive up close.

“Hey man,” Gladiolus piped up, sticking out his hand, “Gonna be living next door to you. I’m Gladiolus.”

Stunned by the other man’s animal magnetism, Ignis defaulted to sarcasm. “I’m aware.”

“Aware, huh? That’s an odd name.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and belatedly took Gladiolus’ hand. “Ignis.”

“Ignis. Cool. Has your roommate showed up yet?” Gladiolus shook his hand lightly before dropping it.

“No. I apparently don’t have one this semester, or so the student housing department told me.”

“No shit? You got lucky, then.”

Ignis crossed his arms. “Who’s living with you?”

“No one.” Gladiolus laughed softly and gave him a faint shrug. “Dad paid the college for me to get the room to myself.”

It grated on Ignis, this sort of casual acknowledgement of wealth. He gave Gladiolus a tight-lipped smile. “Lucky you.”

Gladiolus either didn’t notice Ignis’ annoyance or simply chose not to acknowledge it. “We’re sharing a bathroom, so I guess just let me know if I do anything to piss you off. You look like the type to keep things, uh, tidy, so I’ll try to remember not to leave towels on the floor.”

“That’d be appreciated.”

“Cool. I usually have people over a lot so if we get too loud for you, just bang on the wall or something, and we’ll quiet down.”

With a parting wave, Gladiolus walked back through the bathroom and disappeared into his own dorm. With an annoyed sigh, Ignis closed his bathroom door slowly before leaning against it. He had serious doubts about how this year would go.

 

\---

 

Two weeks into the semester, Ignis was forced to admit Gladiolus wasn’t really all _that_ bad.

They fell into an unspoken rhythm. Gladiolus either went jogging or hit the gym most mornings, so Ignis adjusted to taking his showers in the evening before bed. True to his word, Gladiolus was diligent about not leaving towels on the floor, and between the two of them the bathroom remained blissfully clean.

Ignis was also pleasantly surprised to discover the rumors of the other man’s incessant partying were greatly exaggerated. While it was true Gladiolus generally had people in his dorm room most weekends, it was far from the psychotic level the rumors implied. It seemed Gladiolus tended more to low-key gatherings of close friends who spent the evening drinking and playing cards or video games. During the week, the room was mostly quiet, save for the occasional nights where Gladiolus played rock or electronica while studying. The music wouldn’t have been Ignis’ first choice, but after a few weeks of it he found himself recognizing certain songs and mentally picking favorites.

When they got low on toiletries, Gladiolus would buy more well before Ignis had a chance.  When he tried to ask Gladiolus about pitching in his fair share, the other man simply brushed him off.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re the ones using it all, not you. Girls sure to go through toilet paper fast, don’t they?” Gladiolus had said, and so Ignis gave up and graciously allowed Gladiolus to keep their bathroom well stocked.

Gladiolus was shaping up be a fine roommate ( _as Ignis had taken to calling him in his head_ ).

 

\---

 

Three weeks into the semester, things took an odd turn.

Ignis was leaning against his headboard in bed, perusing his psychology text when he heard the voices enter the dorm next door. Given that it was Friday evening, voices wouldn’t have been strange, except it didn’t take long for Ignis to catch on that this was no ordinary evening.

“Ohh, Gladio…” The woman’s voice was breathy and excited and sounded like it was _right next_ to Ignis’ ear. He stared at the wall on his right that his bed was shoved up against. Were the walls really that thin?

“You’re wearing too much.” Gladiolus’ response came through, low and intimate. Ignis felt his cock gave a small twitch of interest. His psychology textbook was rapidly becoming less interesting.

He listened to them as they shed their clothing and got into bed. Soon enough rhythmic, tell-tale sounds came through: her moans high and quivery, his softer and deep. Against his better judgment, Ignis found himself pushing his textbook aside and laying back on his bed. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft squeak of the mattress and Gladiolus’ heavy breathing right next to his ear. They couldn’t be separated by more than 3 feet and an apparently paper-thin wall.

Guiltily, he palmed his erection through his pajama pants, eyes sliding shut as he tried to picture the scene. It sounded like Gladiolus was on top. He imagined the man’s bare arms braced on either side of her head, muscles flexing across his back as his hips worked himself in and out of her prone body. Ignis was never particularly interested in women but the scene aroused him none the less. He bit the knuckles of his free hand as his other dove into his pants and pulled his cock out, hard and eager. Unconsciously, he matched their rhythm, fist sliding up and down his cock to the beat of Gladiolus’ thrusts.

 _This is wrong_ , his rational mind piped up. His dick throbbed in response.

As Gladiolus began to speed up, so did he, matching Gladiolus thrust-for-stroke. The man kept an impressive tempo, even as his breathing began to get more and more ragged. Ignis wasn’t expecting to finish so soon, but as he realized Gladiolus was close ( _in more ways than one_ ), his orgasm rushed up on him like a freight train.

Cum erupted from his cock to land messily over his tank top. His teeth broke the skin on his knuckles as he fought to stay silent. He could hear Gladiolus moaning, so clear and so close to his head that for a split second he could almost forget he wasn’t alone in his room. He stroked himself slowly, lazily, milking the rest of the cum from his cock as he listened to the couple in the other room come down from their high.

After that, silence, then some soft murmuring. Ignis strained to make out the muffled words. He heard the light flick on in the bathroom and froze, hand still wrapped guiltily around his cock. Gladiolus never came into his room uninvited, but even so, he could just picture the door opening and the two of them finding Ignis sprawled out on his bed covered in cum.

Mercifully, his door never opened. The sink turned on, presumably so they could clean up. He could hear more muffled talking, footsteps as the two made their way around the dorm, and then, finally, the door opening and closing as she left.

_Jeez Gladio. Didn’t even let her stay the night?_

 

\---

 

Of all the habits Ignis expected to pick up in college, masturbating to his next-door roommate having sex was nowhere on the list. Yet even so, it became just as routine as drinking coffee each morning or showering at night.

Almost every other weekend, Gladiolus brought someone back to his dorm for sex. Ignis couldn’t tell if it was the same person or a new one each time, but even so, the result was the same: Gladiolus got laid, and Ignis got off on it.

The voice tonight, however, was lower-pitched. He was in the middle of jerking off, t-shirt shoved up and clamped between his teeth, his cock hard and weeping in his right hand, when, after a particularly loud gasp from Gladiolus’ partner, it dawned on him the voice belonged to another man.

 _Gladiolus is fucking another man_.

The t-shirt did a poor job of muffling his enthusiastic moan at the realization. The sounds on the other side of the wall ceased for one long, _agonizing_ moment before resuming. 

Ignis exhaled silently as he relaxed back on the bed and listened to them fuck. He had no idea Gladiolus was even interested in men. No rumors existed of him batting for both teams. Beyond that, Ignis never really spoke to Gladiolus about his preferences; he rarely spoke to him at all, choosing instead to admire him from afar and, obscenely, use his sexual escapades as his own personal porn.

He tried not to think too deeply on the strange rush of emotions that hit him. This whole thing was _so_ fucked up.

 

\---

 

Two days later, Ignis was in the middle of studying for his statistics exam when Gladiolus knocked on his bathroom door.

“It’s open,” he called out absently, attention still mostly focused on his text. The door slowly and Gladiolus peered around his room curiously.

“Hey, Iggy.” He leaned against the bathroom door, dressed in just sweats and a tank top. Ignis reminded himself staring at those sculpted biceps was not considered socially acceptable. “You keep a damn clean room.”

“What can I do for you?” Ignis said briskly, trying to act like he wasn’t already half-hard under his textbook.

“I’m having some people over tonight. Nothing big, just a couple friends. Was curious if you wanted to join us.”

Ignis blinked at him. “ _Me_?”

“Yeah, you.” Gladiolus flashed him a smile. “Dude, I never hear anyone else in here but you. You’re always alone and always studying. You could use a night to relax.”

“Yes, well, some of us are here on scholarships, and not daddy’s money. We have to maintain good grades to stay here.”

Gladiolus rolled his eyes and let the comment slide. He’d apparently grown immune to Ignis’ occasional bouts of biting sarcasm. “You’re in _college_. You should go to at least one dorm party in your life. Come on. It’ll be fun. And if you decide we all suck then you can just wander back in here and slam the door. I won’t be offended.”

Ignis felt his resolve faltering under the crushing weight of Gladiolus’ amiable grin. “… Alright. What time?”

“The others will be in around 8 I think. Just wander over whenever you start hearing voices.”

Ignis did just that, about two hours later. Gladiolus hadn’t clarified what he should wear, and Ignis felt a moment of hesitation as he stood in the bathroom, still in his pajama pants and t-shirt. Was everyone else going to be properly dressed?

He needn’t have worried. When he opened the door he quickly realized the other occupants must have been from other dorm rooms in the building. They were all in various types of lounge or sleepwear. As soon as Gladiolus saw him he grinned wide and ushered him into the room.

“Shit, Iggy! You actually came.” Gladiolus handed him a shot he had apparently just poured for himself. Ignis knocked it back obediently and coughed.

“You didn’t think I would?” Ignis blinked as he took in the room. Unlike Ignis’ room, which had two desks to accommodate the two students that should be in it, Gladiolus’ room had only one desk. He’d managed to get a small couch into the room, wedged in between the foot of his bunk bed ( _that Ignis immediately noted was, indeed, right on the opposite side of the wall as his own_ ) and the door to the bathroom. A TV sat opposite the couch, along with a stereo and gaming system. Despite the mess of alcohol on the desk and some pizza boxes open on the floor, the room was relatively organized. Ignis wasn’t the only one who kept things tidy, apparently.

“I had my doubts.” Gladiolus shoved a proper drink in his hand, beaming. “Sit down.”

Ignis frowned down at the drink in his hand as he sat. It was an alarming shade of orange. He sipped at bit cautiously and tried not to choke; it was peach-flavored and almost entirely alcohol. It dawned on him he should have eaten something before coming over.

Gladiolus motioned to the two boys on the floor of his room. “The dark one is Noctis. The bright one is Prompto.”

 _Light_ and _Dark_ were certainly apt descriptions, Ignis conceded. Noctis was all black hair, black t-shirt, and dark, flannel pants. Prompto was the light to Noctis’ dark; bright, blond hair, a tank top in a shockingly bright shade of green, and light gray cotton pants. The two boys were wholly engrossed in the fighting game they were playing on Gladiolus’ system and barely spared him much more than a casual wave.

Gladiolus sat down next to Ignis on the couch, picking up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the end table next to him. “You mind?” he asked, holding up one of the cigarettes.

“It’s your dorm room.” Ignis shrugged and sipped at his drink again. “I thought you were a health nut. Why do you smoke?”

“Every man is allowed a vice, Iggy.” Gladiolus grinned at him as he slid the cigarette between his lips.

“I think you have more than one,” Ignis replied, eyeing the alcohol scattered around the room and thinking about those _paper-thin walls_. “Is your girlfriend coming?” He asked abruptly, searching for an appropriate topic.

Gladiolus blinked at him and smiled politely. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“No?”

“Nope. Why, did you think I did?” Gladiolus exhaled smoke, still grinning.

“I, ah, thought I heard someone over the other day,” Ignis went with, shrugging.

“Ah, shit, were we too loud?” Gladiolus chuckled and took another long drag. “I told you, if we get too loud, just bang on the wall. We’ll shut up.”

 _How would I listen to you then?_  Ignis thought to himself guiltily. He drank deeply from his cup. It burned in his empty stomach, making him feel warm and light-headed.

“Ah, fuck this shit.” Prompto threw his controller on the ground and dragged Noctis to his feet. The two were stumbling a fair amount, and as Ignis watched, faintly wide-eyed, the two staggered over to Gladiolus’ bed and crawled into it.

“Oi, you two.” Gladiolus pounded a fist against the side of the bed, mumbling around his cigarette. “You get cum on the sheets, you’re changing them, y’hear?”

Noctis flipped him off before they tugged the curtain hanging around the top bunk bed shut, effectively blocking them from view. Moments later, soft giggles trickled out from the bed. Ignis stared.

“Just ignore them.” Gladiolus said, giving Ignis a soft smile. “They both have roommates and never have time alone. I let them fool around here now and again.” He paused, taking in Ignis’ reaction. “Does it bother you?”

“What? No, I just figured… they’d want more privacy, is all.”

“Nah. They like being listened to.” Gladiolus punched the foot of the bunkbeds again, eliciting a squeal from the two boys. “Don’cha?”

Ignis laughed at him a little. “So, you invited me over here to listen to your friends have sex in your bed?”

“Why not?” Gladiolus tapped some ash into his ashtray, watching him curiously. “You listened to me having sex in it.”

Ignis choked on his drink.

“I didn’t realize the walls were so thin.” Gladiolus continued, fingering his cigarette with a slow smile. “You’re such a quiet guy. But I heard you… sounded like you were right there, next to my ear.”

His heart felt like it was trying to crawl out through his throat.

“Can I ask,” Gladiolus murmured, watching him closely, “What did it for you? Was it her? Him?”

Ignis stared at the drink in his hands, at a loss.

“Me?”

His breath caught in his throat. He drained the last of his drink before glancing shyly at Gladiolus.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis whispered, because really, what _did_ one say when they were caught using their roommate as their own personal spank-bank? He eyed the bathroom door. Fleeing seemed like a valid strategy.

“You’re sorry for overhearing me having sex?” Gladiolus rolled his eyes.

At least Gladiolus didn’t seem upset. Amused, maybe, but not upset. Slowly, mostly against his better judgment, Ignis relaxed back in the couch, finally raising his eyes to gaze at the other man. Gladiolus regarded him with interest.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, mortified. Gladiolus snorted at him.

“Do I look mad?” He tapped more ash off his cigarette. A particularly loud moan bubbled up from the bed that they both ignored. “Tell me. Was it the voyeurism? The girls? The guy? Or...”

“You,” Ignis breathed in a fit of boldness, and Gladiolus’ eyes flashed with arousal.

“Oh, Iggy… why didn’t you say something four months ago?” He stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray before turning to face Ignis. “This semester could’ve been a hell of a lot more interesting.”

Ignis didn’t have an answer for that. He watched distractedly as Gladiolus reached over to slide fingers over his thigh.

“Were you jealous of those people?” He whispered, and Ignis felt his cock jump, both at the contact and the implications. Self-control was leaving him in waves. “Do you want in my bed?”

He was moving before he really had an idea of what his plan was. Gladiolus took his cup from him, dropping it on the floor before he pulled him close. Ignis ended up in his lap, straddling his thighs. He brought their lips together and kissed him, slow at first, before Gladiolus grabbed the back of his head and deepened it. His tongue swiped into Ignis’ mouth, curious and greedy, hands roving over his back before cupping and squeezing his ass. Ignis pressed tight against Gladiolus, hands gripping at the back of the couch as he ground down against him.

It was easy to forget this was actually real. It felt like some fantasy he’d had while jerking off, or possibly a fever dream. He _felt_ like he had a fever, at any rate; his skin was flushed, sweat beading at his temple and trickling down his back. He didn’t think twice when Gladiolus broke their kiss to push Ignis’ shirt up. He tossed the oppressive fabric aside happily, grateful for the cool air on his bare skin as Gladiolus pulled him close for another deep, toe-curling kiss.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Gladiolus murmured against his lips. Soft, wet kisses trailed down his neck before Gladiolus began sucking a hickey onto his skin. Ignis couldn’t even bring himself to care. Those hands were back on his ass, squeezing and guiding him as Ignis continued to grind rhythmically down against him. It took an embarrassingly long amount of time for Ignis to realize the hands were inside his pants. A finger slid along the cleft of his ass to rub tantalizing circles around his puckered hole.

“So tight,” Gladiolus grinned against his neck, giving him a teasing lick. “I’d love to stretch you out on my cock. You want that?”

“Yeah…” Ignis moaned out, helpless and wanton. He was so far gone, rocking and grinding down against Gladiolus with abandon to try to ease the ache in his pants. His cock was leaking ridiculous amounts of precum, making the fabric cling uncomfortably around his sensitive head. He wanted to take them off, wanted to shed the final bits of his clothing and let Gladiolus spread him out on this couch and-

A loud, high-pitched moan from the bed broke through the haze of alcohol and lust in his mind, giving him a slight window of clarity. He was topless, humping Gladiolus Amicitia like some sex-starved teenager while the other man fingered his asshole. _And they weren’t alone_.

“W-wait…” He sat back on Gladiolus’ thighs, hands braced on the man’s shoulders for balance. His vision swam alarmingly as he fought to focus his eyes. Gladiolus was watching him, eyes dark, pupils blown wide with arousal. He trailed his gaze down Gladiolus, surprised to see the man had lost his tank top at some point ( _had he done that?_ ). He stared, fascinated by the way the muscles flexed with each breath. His hand moved of its own accord, tracing the lines of the other man’s abdomen, feeling them twitch gratifyingly under his fingertips. His eyes fell then to the other man’s crotch, staring almost dumbly at the obvious erection there. His own erection jumped demandingly at the view.

“You don’t mean that,” Gladiolus murmured, and Ingis shook his head in agreement. Gladiolus pulled him close, nuzzling his neck and pressing hot kisses against his pulse. He let out a soft moan as Gladiolus squeezed his ass again, guiding him once more to continue grinding their erections together. Hazy images rolled through his head, picturing everything he wanted Gladiolus to do to him. It turned out to be a long fucking list.

“Gladio…” He murmured helplessly. His stomach was so tight, his orgasm bubbling just under the surface. He wanted to cum.

“Ah, shit…” Gladiolus laughed breathlessly against him. “Never thought I’d hear you say it like that.” He slid one hand out of Ignis’ pants to palm his erection instead, guiding Ignis to hump his hand. He did, his hips snapping eagerly in a lewd facsimile to actual sex. Heat fogged his glasses, making it impossible to see. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back, surrendering himself over to the wonderful pressure on his cock and the finger teasingly dipping into his tight hole.

A startled, satisfied moan tumbled past his lips as he came. Tension drained from his body with each spurt into his pants, leaving his limbs limp and uncooperative. His hips refused to keep moving, but Gladiolus simply massaged him through his pants anyway as he finished emptying himself into his underwear. Ignis sunk down against him, resting his head on Gladiolus’ shoulder as he fought to catch his breath. Gladiolus’ other hand slid out of his pants to stroke his back instead. Hot, affectionate lover’s kisses dotted his neck, and for a long moment Ignis could almost forget that this man was practically a stranger.

“F-fuck, _Prom!_ ” Noctis’ voice came from the bed, on the verge of orgasm. Ignis’ eyes popped open as reality crashed into him. He’d just cum in his pants in Gladiolus’ lap while two people had sex in a bed _not even six feet away._

Humiliation and mortification warred in his mind. He scrambled away from Gladiolus before the other man could stop him. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated but even so he managed to get to his feet.

“Oi, Iggy, relax,” Gladiolus stood a bit slower, eyeing him like one does a skittish deer. “Calm down.”

He grabbed his shirt off the floor and practically ran back through their bathroom to his own room. Slamming and locking the door behind him, he leaned against the wood for a moment before slowly sinking to the floor.

His mind was a heady jumble of emotions. He was pretty sure at this juncture he was massively in _lust_ with the walking sex god living next-door to him that he couldn’t seem to stop jerking off to. This conflicted wildly with his own ego that refused to stoop so low as to be attracted to the biggest slut on campus. Because, that’s what Gladiolus was, as far as Ignis could tell; a slut who brought home eager people every other weekend and fucked them stupid before kicking them out.

The vitriol of his own thoughts surprised him. The hell was his problem? Was he-… jealous? He almost laughed at himself as reality finally dawned. He was _jealous_ of every other person that had made it to Gladiolus’ bed, because he’d rather be there himself.

His phone beeped on his nightstand where he’d left it. He slowly got to his feet, padding over to pick it up and peer at it.

**[Gladiolus | 9:15 p.m.]: Iggy, please tell me if I did something wrong.**

He stared at the message blankly, heart hammering in his chest. He couldn’t face Gladiolus, not right now, while he was still high on embarrassment and confusion.

**[Ignis | 9:17 p.m.]: Sorry. That wasn’t something I normally do. Just need some time to myself.**

**[Gladiolus | 9:19 p.m.]: Fair enough. You could’ve lent me a helping hand before you left, though.**

Ignis grinned. He could practically hear the chiding tone in the other man’s voice. He contemplated how to respond when his phone beeped again. He sucked at his teeth, his cock giving a startled, healthy jump as he stared at the photo Gladiolus had just sent him.

A photo of his own, erect, completely bare and insanely well-endowed cock.

**[Gladiolus | 9:23 p.m.]: I’m ready when you are.**

“Ignis, you are so fucked,” he said to himself, before slapping a hand over his own mouth. Laughter trickled through the paper-thin walls, and Ignis knew, oh he _knew_ , that Gladiolus had heard him.

Yeah. He was fucked.

 

\---


End file.
